The Hardest Part is Letting Go
by Rose In the Dark124
Summary: Sometimes they say The Hardest Part is letting go. Itachi loves her but it HAS to end. But why this way he askes. ItachiXOOC


The Hardest part is letting go.

Disclaimer: Angst, death, I don't own Naruto, or it's components. But I shall one day own Itachi.

WARNING: This is a death fic. If you don't like it don't read it. And yes I realize that there are grammar errors but I don't feel like correcting them.

"I need to tell you something." He said to her with a feeling like no other growing inside of him.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" she replied to him curious. She looked at him, her deep ebony eyes glistening; this just made it harder on him to tell her. "Rose-chan, I have something very-very hard to deal with to tell you." He frowned and tried to hold back these things called tears. What was this feeling? So foreign, so unusual, it hurt like nothing ever felt in his cold heart. He had felt so many new feelings with her around. He'd felt the warm comfort of love the pride of seeing their first child take its first breath. And now, now it had to be gone. "Itachi-san what is it?" she said getting worried. "Rose I-I must leave you." Then and there she broke, shattered before his eyes like a crystal bird that fell from the sky.

He was disgusted with himself. "w-what do you mean?" she asked, her breath hitching due to the little river of tears that formed on her face, her tears hit the ground and turned into the little white and black jewels he had grown to love so. "I must leave you." He said coldly as he took his leave.

She fell to her knees and froze there. He turned around to see what had happened. The expression on her face was like nothing he had ever seen. Her eyes were wide and blank, little pools of brown nothingness. He head was cocked and she seemed in a trance. He kneeled down next to her and shook her some. "Rose, Rose!" she patted her. Her head just fell to the side, limp. "ROSE! Wake up, stop joking around," He shook her harder and harder. "RbbbOSE, ROSE!" tears welled into the corners of his eyes. "KISAME, CALL TSUNADE, NOW."

Three days later…

The entire Akatsuki and a select few others stood in front of a large alter with a large picture of a girl no older than sixteen atop if it. After Tsunade made her final sayings the people want up to place their flowers and regrets onto the grave. When it was Itachi's turn he walked up to it and set a fine bouquet of red roses and white lilies onto the alter, along with a ring and a small baby bottle. When he got back to his place in line a small toddler boy pulled at his black cloak, "Daddy why is everyone here crying, and where's mommy?" Itachi looked at the young boy helplessly, picked him up, and took him to the alter. "Sakuya, mommy's right there. And she'll always be with you." The child smiled, "Ok daddy." Itachi smiled as well.

As soon as the funeral was over and everyone left Itachi stayed to stare at the alter. "goddamn it." He mumbled. He heard footsteps and turned, it was his younger Sibling Sasuke, "So you killed another one that loved you." He taunted

"Shut up Sasuke, this was different."

"yeah, sure it was"

"I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO COME OUT LIKE THIS!"

"But it did, and now what? You have a child with no mother. Who's going to raise him, Itachi? You aren't capable, and the Akatsuki are murderers. The way I see it you have no choice but to either give him up or kill him."

"I am capable of raising him."

"No you aren't, and you know it. You have too many missions and your evil hands are too bloodstained. If you raise him he'll turn out blood thirsty…just like you."

"shut up Sasuke, just shut up."

"Ha, so you do know the truth."

"I can raise him."

"No you can't, I suggest giving them away as soon as you can, for their sake and yours."

"I didn't mean to kill her."

"Just like you didn't mean to kill our entire family?"

"No, I meant to do that but, there was reason behind it."

"yeah, I know. 'To see what I was capable of'. Wasn't that the reason?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes…it…was."

"You see, you can do nothing but kill."

"that's not true. It's not."

"Well, how'd you do it?"

"what?"

"How'd you kill her?"

"she died instantaneously of a broken heart."

"What do you mean of a broken heart?"

"I told her it was over because someone threatened her and I wanted her to be safe; but, when I told her she fell to her knees and stopped breathing. Tsunade said that her heart just stopped. It just stopped."

"so you _did_ kill her."

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T KILL MY WIFE!"

"Ha, that's funny. And now I suppose that since your kids are Uchihas you're going to kill them as well?"

"get out of my sight, just get away."

"fine, but take what I said to mind. Get rid of the kids."

"GO!"

As Itachi took one last look at the grave he remembered,

"Look Itachi, it's your son."

"Itachi I-I love you. I can't deny it anymore. I love you."

"Itachi-san Itachi-san look, It's a rainbow!"

" Now Itachi you can't give him that so soon."

He closed his eyes tight. And tears formed again.

Then he remembered,

"I, Itachi, take you Rose, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

That same line replayed through his head over and over, "till death do us part." He said. "Rose even death can not do us part." He dropped to his knees.

"WHY THE HELL DID I DO IT? What was going on in my head? Itachi you lost her for good you stupid asshole."

Then something hit him, "Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe I did kill her." He saw her face, and he knew that same face would soon haunt his dreams and grace his nightmares.

Itachi headed home, but stopped at the cliff overlooking the grey sea. To Itachi now, the world was nothing more than fourteen shades of gray. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder,

"Yes Kisame? I'm in no mood to talk."

"What was the hardest part of it?"

Itachi looked at him usual red eyes an unusual shade of navy blue due to the tears that he had never cried before.

"You want to know the hardest part of this? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please"

"Let me tell you Kisame, the true hardest part of this entire ordeal is….letting go."

With that Itachi got up and smiled at Kisame.

More memoried flooded to his head.

"Itachi, I'll never let you go."

"Itachi promise me you'll never blow away like the wind."

Itachi took one last look at Kisame and said, "Kisame, I have a request."

"Yes sir."

"Take good care of your self. And give my child to a woman named Tsunade. Tell her it's a gift for all of her help."

"what do you mean Itach-----"

Itachi took three steps.  
"ITACHI NO!"

Itachi looked back and smiled before he took one last step…over the edge.

He greeted his death, openly.

Kisame watched in horror as his leader and partner plunged into the black depths below.

Itachi thought one last thing before he took the last breath of air, _God please repent me for my sins. Please forgive her for hers. And may you let us be joined in death. _The last thing he saw before the water accepted him, was her smiling face and those deep ebony eyes.


End file.
